1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to windshield wiper assemblies, and more specifically, to a windshield wiper assembly having a lower cost of manufacture along with improved noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional windshield wiper assemblies known in the related art include some type of blade assembly mounted to an arm which, in turn, is mounted adjacent the windshield and pivotally driven to impart reciprocal motion to the wiper blade assembly across the windshield. A rubber wiping element is supported by the blade assembly and contacts the windshield across the surface to be wiped. The wiper element often incorporates one or more metal strips which act to reinforce the wiper element and facilitate wiping contact by the element across what is typically a curved glass surface. In this context, the wiper arm delivers a downward force to the blade assembly that is distributed thereacross pressing the blade assembly into contact with the windshield.
While windshield wiper assemblies known in the related art have generally worked for their intended purposes, there is an ongoing effort to lower the cost of manufacture and improve the operation of these assemblies in ways which have heretofore not been obvious to persons having ordinary skill in the art.